commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
MrConnman123
ARE YOU OKAY BUSTER WOLF If you got what these symbols mean you cracked the code (it's loss) Mr Bogard in mash Avatars * Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test) 30x * Tomoko (Watamote) Main 18x * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) 12x * Plug Cryostat (Fight Ippatsu!! Juuden-Chan!!) 8x * Yui (K-On!!!) 8x * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) 5x * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) 5x * Muffet (Undertale) 5x * "Webcam Girl" (OC) 5x * Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) 4x * Mackenzie (Zoophobia) 4x * Rikka Takanashi (Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!) 4x * Yukiko-Hime (Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up) 4x * Ashley (Warioware) 3x * "Doodle Suzy" (OC) 3x * Hazumu (KashiMashi: Girl Meets Girl) 3x * Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) 3x * Ranma (Ranma 1/2) 3x * Ayumu (Azumanga Daioh) 2x * Bijou (Hamtaro) 2x * Chiyo-Chan (Azumanga Daioh) 2x * Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 2x * Deku Link (Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask) 2x * Kirby (Kirby) 2x * Madolche Magileine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 2x * Mahoro (Mahoromatic) 2x * Mashiro (Engaged to the Unidentified) 2x * Momo Momone (UTAU) 2x * Nano (Nichijou) 2x * Peacock (Skullgirls) 2x * Princess Daisy (Mario) 2x * Sister Iceland (Scandinavia and the World) 2x * "SuzyDoodle the Reviewgal" (OC) 2x * Hand (Stock Photo) 2x * Teddiursa (Pokémon) 2x * Teemo (League of Legends) 2x * Roll (Megaman) 2x * Suu (Monster Musume) 2x * Annie (Splatoon) 1x * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) 1x * Bridget (Guilty Gear) 1x * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) 1x * Cosmo (Sonic X) 1x * Dot (Animaniacs) 1x * D.Va (Overwatch) 1x * Harley Quinn (Batman) 1x * Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenaged Robot) 1x * Katie Power (Power Pack) 1x * Kenzie (Saints Row) 1x * Lilligant (Pokémon) 1x * Meloetta (Poké''mon'') 1x * Minawa Ando (Mahoromatic) 1x * Minnie (Grim Tales from Down Below) 1x * Mirai (Senran Kagura) 1x * Misery (Ruby Gloom) 1x * Nobody (Miitomo) 1x * Numbuh Three (Codename: Kids Next Door) 1x * Professor Hakase (Nichijou) 1x * Roxie Road (MySims) 1x * Rubi Malone (WET) 1x * Sona (League of Legends) 1x * Sonya (Mortal Kombat) 1x * Sunny Emmerich (Metal Gear) 1x * Toadette (Mario) 1x * Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1x * Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2) 1x * Yoshino (Date A Live) 1x * Yuki Usagi (YuGiOh!) 1x * Ted Cruz * Jimmy Savile * The Mountain Man (Deliverance) And make sure to subscribe to someone who isn't a chad who beats me up and steals my lunch money Category:Former Commentators Category:Dead Topics Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Woody's Wood Category:British commentators Category:Artist Category:Shonen Jumpscares Category:Kinnikuman Category:Not Griffith Category:Rest In Peace Luigi Otis Category:Bad people Category:Logos that make Pingu shit and piss the bed at 3am Category:Homosexuals Category:Straights Category:Homosepians Category:People who play Fortnite Category:Commentary Community is shit, subscribe to PewdiePie instead Category:Logos that scare Ken Penders Category:Namekians Category:Saiyans Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fairies Category:Orange Category:Frieza race Category:According to Ken Penders, Geoffrey took Sally's virginity, beating Sonic to the punch Category:Characters who appear during the Saiyan saga Category:Characters that make Vegeta question his sexuality Category:Characters that can't decide on a sexuality Category:Griffin Family Category:Characters removed from the 4kids dub Category:Controversial characters Category:African commentators Category:Mexican commentators Category:Chinese commentators Category:Japanese commentators Category:Russian commentators Category:North Korean commentators Category:Characters that get offended when you make fun of their sexuality Category:Characters who fought Vegeta Category:Characters who fought Jiren Category:People with a fetish for gorillas on motorbikes Category:People with a fetish for vines Category:People with a fetish for locked books Category:People with a fetish for categories Category:Characters who abuse heads Category:Characters who have been in prison Category:Characters who lost their virginity Category:Characters with a fetish for sumo wrestlers playing jump rope at 5pm whilst watching the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie by Michael Bay Category:People who play Minecraft Category:People who watch Lucky Star Category:People who have dreams about spending the day with Ken Penders before being stranded on an island Category:MLP Commentators Category:People that got caught in one of Sean and Halos orgies Category:Half A press Category:Logos that scare Jimmy Salvie Category:Logos that scare Duke Nukem Category:Characters who got beat up by Scorpion Category:Characters who got beat up by Ryu from Streets Category:Mobile Weapons Category:Characters who appear on Guptill89's Hottest Sonic girls list Category:Characters who say kamehameha in the Big Green dub Category:Steven Universe Commentators Category:Characters who appear in Jump Force 2 Category:Characters absent from Mortal Kombat x WWE the movie the game starring Zangief in a Naruto costume Category:Characters who died from tripping Category:Characters who explode in the Buu saga Category:Characters who got beat up by Sasuke Uchiha after they knocked his bacon sandwich on the floor Category:Characters who got beat up by Popeye after he was done taking a shit at 25am Category:Battle Royale games Category:Characters that make KKK jokes around T-ram-posts-stuff Category:Giant mushroom robots Category:UnIronically gay Category:Ultra Jumpscares Category:Characters who have beef with Maximus Plachta after he punched them in the balls so hard they flew up their entire body and knocked their eyeballs out Category:Motherfuckers Category:Characters who will never return Category:Characters who suck at ninjutsu Category:Characters who dropped a one pound coin that fell into a fat guys ass Category:Characters who clean assholes with their tongue for money Category:Characters who give birth through their head Category:Characters who have been tortured by giant talking dinosaur heads Category:Characters with an artificial penis after a Tiger covered in shit bit it off Category:Scientologists Category:Characters killed in the holy war Category:Characters who helped Tails lose his virginity Category:Characters who know Green hill zone will always return and their is nothing you or I can do about it so just give up Category:Games with a Gold X award Category:Sonic Adventure 17 Category:Characters Eggman makes fun of Category:Characters who have retconned pasts Category:Characters who survived the omniversal reset at the end off Sonic Adventure 5 after Eggman gave birth to God Category:Characters who can't stop peeing and shitting when happy or scared Category:Characters who got their shit kicked in for shitting and pissing all over Eggmans desk Category:Characters who gave birth while Eggman kicked them Category:Characters banned from tournaments Category:Hot Topic Exclusive Category:Fake Hedgehogs Category:Frogs Category:Characters killed by Edray Category:Illegal Alien Category:Czechoslovakian commentators Category:Pokegods Category:Pokegods in Bill's garden Category:How to unlock bean the dynamite in Sonic 2 Category:Unlocking Dante in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games.exe Category:Roms you download as EXE files Category:Free Screensaver Category:Cool Toolbars Category:How to get a FREE NUCLEAR BOMB Category:Ozma Category:Ruby Weapon Category:Emerald Weapon Category:Diamond Weapon Category:Omega Weapon Category:Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard Category:Rabbit Youkai Kamen Rider Build Category:Tengu Go-Onger Category:Rabbit Kamen Rider Double Category:Divine Spirit Mad Torin Category:Characters with AIDS Category:Characters that play Basketball Category:L is real Category:How to unlock Luigi in Postal 3 Category:Feminists Category:Trans Category:American Commentators Category:Indian Commentators Category:Namekian Commentators Category:Characters with no ass Category:Characters who swear in the Bible Category:People who use X in conversations Category:Characters who lost their virginity to Eggman Nega Category:Characters who lost their virginity to Cleveland Brown while he was on the toilet trying to take a colossal shit whilst constipated Category:Characters who were turned gay randomly by the author Category:Characters Category:Characters who will not appear in Sonic Adventure 17 Category:Sonic Adventure 5 Category:Broly Category:Characters who lost their virginity to Piccolo Dick Category:Characters who shit out their eye sockets Category:Characters who became blind after Nostalgia Critic pissed in their eyes Category:N Brio Category:Pewdiepie sux Category:Family Guy Commentators Category:American Dad Commentators Category:Redditors Category:9gaggers